User talk:Choolio123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jetpack Joyride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Choolio123 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Request for Adminship Hello there Choolio (or Tyler, I'm not sure which you prefer). I came by to request an admin position here. I've got experience on other wikis, notably the Sly Cooper Wiki and Angry Birds Wiki, but my main reason is because I'd like to have access to the MediaWiki and the ThemeDesigner so I can upload the new logo, and hopefully a new theme. I'd also like to have some top-class templates for this wiki, but they would require access to the MediaWiki. I don't mind if you feel that I am not up to having an admin position here, but I please ask that you at least consider my request. Thank you very much, and happy editing! :) Thanks! Hey there. I'd like to thank you for giving me admin rights here! I'll try to utilize them to my best ability. Again, thanks! :No problem. I've just been really busy lately and haven't had much time to put to Wiki's. Hope you can make it look awesome. If you have any projects/jobs specifically, just send me a message here. RE: Hey there! Thanks, glad you like it. First off, sorry for the late reply, I've only been able to manage an edit or two here an there. Anyways, regarding the affiliation, sorry that I didn't consult you before doing so, but the way I think of an affiliation is a bridge between the wikis. It's mainly so both wikis get new visitors, but also to advertise both wikis for passer-by's. Hope that explains it. :Oh. Ok. That makes sense and that's what I figured it was but I wasn't sure and I was just wondering. Well thanks again for all the work on the wiki and if you want my Skype or something I can get you that. Choolio123 02:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, no problem. I think I'll be fine, thanks though. Also, great idea to put images in the navboxes! That's pretty smart! Administrator? Hi Choolio. Since you're the only B-crat here, i'm assuming that you're kind of like the "leader" of this wiki. If so, I was wondering a few things. 1. If I could be promoted to administrator. I understand if you don't want to just "give" me the rights, so if you'd like to give me specific things I have to do first, then that'd be fine. Or you could just give it to me lol :P Also, check clubpenguinwiki.info I have been an administrator on two wikis of that "CPWN", and I have also been an administrator on two other wikis. 2. I was wondering if you'd want to move? I know wikia's a good place for a wiki, but I know a host that would be much better (in my opinion)- TropicalWikis. My friend/the owner Tux would probably be more than happy to copy this database on TropicalWikis to if I give the word, so you wouldn't have to re-do all your hard work. Also, He can give you and whatever other original administrators their powers back, and he can most likely transfer your editcount and userpages aswell :) I understand if you have to do a community vote, or just don't know at this time. Anyways, please message me back whenever possible :) [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not to butt into this conversation, but I felt like I should have some say since I am also an admin here. Considering you want to be an "administrator" here, you might as well make some edits (at least 50, I'd recommend) to prove that you'd be active, considering we don't have many active admins here; experience alone isn't enough, unfortunately. :Secondly, I feel like moving the wiki defeats the purpose of being on Wikia in the first place. Sure, maybe it'd look nicer and such, but there's a purpose we're on Wikia and not anywhere else. Sorry if I come out rude, but I wouldn't appreciate not being able to edit a Jetpack Joyride Wiki on Wikia anymore. :Anyways, that's my two cents. Welcome to the wiki.